Right Woman, Wrong Place
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Rise and Shine Miss Universe! Rise and Shine! Not that I'm implying that you've been sleeping on the job. No one's more deserving of rest than you. But your son awaits... StevenxLapisxConnie
1. Chapter 1

Right Woman, Wrong Place

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Rose Quartz looked over the ruins of earth. The Homeworld Gems ha destroyed everything! _Garnet, amethyst, Pearl...Greg. All dead._ Where had she gone wrong?

"A better question is where could you have done right?" Said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a human in a business suite with a black briefcase.

"A human!?" She exclaimed excitedly. "I thought you were all dead! How did you survi-"

She stopped, now that she was closer- "Wait, your not a human- What- What are you?"

The G-man smiled. "I'm the man who can give you back everything you've lost, And more...For a price.

Rose looked at him suspicious. "What kind of price?"

The G-man continued to smile. "Only that some time in the future you do one favor for me." Rose still looked at him skeptical...Then she sighed.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything left to lose." She said somberly. She then shakes the G-man's hand.

"Have a nice day Mrs. universe." And like that she was gone.

…...

Suddenly, rose was seeing things. Impossible things. There were two of her!

Wait, no...she was her...and yet not her. Wait, did she just die!? No, now there was a...

 **STEVEN!**

Rose never thought it possible to felt such joy! All from one simple name! She watched as the boy grew up. Time went by fast...and yet it was slow for her. She watched all of his Misadventures-

 _-I get my powers from eating ice cream!_

 _If all pork chops were perfect there'd be no hotdogs!_

 _Cheeseburger Backpack!_

 _It's not exactly healthy,_ _but it's in a stack, so I guess you could call it a... balanced breakfast?_

Rose laughed at this! Her son was so adorable! And funny...But then...

 _This seahorse used to make me so happy... Now it's just giving me whiplash. I feel like there's just no point to it, you know?  
I just feel tingly!  
You'll understand when you have a job.  
I do_ _have a job! I protect humanity from magic and monsters and stuff!  
I mean a real job that you get paid for.  
I'm paid in the smiles across the town's faces.  
I don't see anyone smiling... You pick up a job to buy a house, or raise kids, or to... impress your dad. You work away your life and what does it get you?  
Smiles in faces?  
No... You get cash. Cash that can't buy back what the job takes... not if you rode every seahorse in the world. _

_No! I won't do it! It's too dangerous!  
You have to! I'm a monster!  
No, you're not! You're my son!_

Rose brushes away a tear. She always knew Greg would make a good father...Which only made her feel more guilty...

 _...We could be friends. Says Steven as she shows Connie the necklace._

Rose couldn't help but squeal with delight over that.

Wait, What's with the lion?

And so this went on. She experienced all the ups and downs of Stevens life...Right up till-

…...

 _"Let's stay on this miserable planet!_ **Together!** _"_ Screamed Lapis as she dragged herself and Jasper into the sea-

 **KABOOM!**

Lapis screamed in agony as Malachite was suddenly ripped in two. She suddenly found herself in the arm of another gem...that was currently smashing Jasper to pieces with the other arms.

Jasper, too weakened by the all the recent trauma quickly crumbled to dust. Rose smiled at Lapis. "Oh it's not that bad of a planet once you get to know it." Lapis couldn't believe her eye's! "Y-your-"

 **THUMP!**

Suddenly she couldn't believe her pain! Rose Quartz was asleep and crushing her! Even Lapis was surprised when she instinctively called out-

 **STEVEN HELP!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Right Woman, Wrong Place ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

As Connie frantically knocked on the door. Questions ran through her head.

 _Why isn't Steven answering my calls? Is he hurt!? Is he dead!?...Did I do something wrong?_

Suddenly the door opened to reveal- "STEVEN'S MOM!?" Shouted Connie in disbelief.

Rose Smiled. "Hello! You must be Connie! I've been looking forward to meeting you! I assume your here to see Steven?"

Those words immediately brought Connie out of her shock. She'd figure this out later, right now she needed to make sure Steven is okay! "Is he home?"

Rose kept smiling. "Yes, in fact he's climbing out the window right now-"

MOM! Shouted an irritated Steven as he falls out the window. He tries to run but Rose quickly pounces and hog-ties him to the railing.

MOM! Screams Steven again.

Rose chuckles. "Sorry sweetie. But this is for your own good. It's obvious Connie means the world to you. And although I know your not doing it intentionally, but your treating her rather poorly right now."

She then turns to Connie. "Try to be patient with him my dear, he's had a rough day. And he's got it in his head that keeping you out of it will protect you...Which is sweet...if misguided..."

She then walks through the door and locks it behind her. "I'm not letting either of you back in until you talk this out. Again, great to finally meet you Connie! You two are so cute together!"

MOM! Exclaimed an embarrassed Steven for a third time.

…...

Rose smiled as she watched Connie and Steven talk things out. Suddenly she was joined by Lapis.

"Wait, who's that with Steven?" She asked. "Wha- Oh, that's Connie she's Steven's human friend." Oh. Said Lapis simply. She stared down at them for a couple of minutes-

"I don't like her." She said flatly as she glared at them the same way Pearl used to glare at Greg when they got together. Rose couldn't help but giggle in amusement. _Well, this'll be interesting..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Right Woman, Wrong Place ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

... **a couple hours earlier**...

The Gems didn't know what to say...standing before them...was Rose...their leader...their inspiration...their friend...Was alive! And standing before them! For awhile none of them spoke. Then-

Mommy! Cried out Steven tearfully as he ran to embrace her. And like that, the spell is broken. And the Gems then follow suite.

Meanwhile, Greg drives up nearby. His eyes go wide. _Rose?_ He thinks with wonder...then reality hits.

 _Wait, I'm not that lucky(sigh). So it must be a doppelganger or something- Oh, no! I need to save Steven!_

Shouts Greg to himself as he grabs a shovel and runs to the rescue. Thankfully the Gems are able to stop him before he dose anything rash(or tries and fails miserably to do something rash anyway). And he too joins the hug...

…...

Later, back at the house. Rose explains that although shes **a** Rose she's not **their** Rose-

"Your from another universe?" Asked Pearl Amazed. Rose nodded. "Yes, for the most part my life mirrors your Rose's life...except me and Greg never had Steven- And before you ask anything!" She shouts suddenly, seeing everyone about to bombard her with questions(including a now very conflicted Steven).

"-Let me tell you that that was the worst mistake of my life; and I don't just mean that Steven not being born, which is bad enough as it is." She flashes a smile to Steven who smiles back. "But from what I've seen, it also leads to all of your deaths and the destruction of earth." She says to their shock and dismay.

She explains that since no one was allergic to anything(this being impossible for Gem biology), no one ended up with their head sticking outside the warp...since that didn't happen, they never saw Peridots drone which gave Peridot the time she needed to reactivate the kindergarten, establish a proper beachhead on earth, and covertly learn about the crystal gems survival. They were caught completely off guard by the massive offensive that was launched against them...Beach City was completely blown to bits...Rose was the only survivor...barely...by the time she was able to reconstitute herself properly...it was too late...the earth was sucked dry...

Rose brushed away a tear while everyone looked at her in horror. Then Steven looked thoughtful. "So...I saved everyone?" Asked Steven with stars in his eyes. Rose smiled as she gave Steven a hug. "Yes...Sweetie you did." She then put him down and turned to the gems. "I just want to say that from what I've seen, you've raised Steven well in 'my' absence. And for that I thank you." The Gems beamed at this. Rose continues to smile. "Now that being said-

 **SMACK! CRACK! WHACK!**

The Gems rubbed their heads from the blows given to them by the now furious Rose.

"Pearl, how could you just let Steven fall and not help him!? He could've died!"

"Garnet, you exploited your Future Vision and nearly drove Steven insane! How could you!?"

"Amethyst, I don't what happened between you and Greg but were going to have a long talk young lady!"

Greg, Meanwhile had grabbed Steven and ran before she'd landed the first blow...He'd seen her "tranquil fury" smile enough times to know when to skedaddle...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Right Woman, Wrong Place ch.4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It had been a couple days since Rose 'returned'. And she was settling back into things rather well. Currently she, Greg, and the Gems were laying on the beach watching their new favorite pastime...The drama that was Lapis, Steven, and Connie...

"And together we are Stevonnie!" Steveonie shouts excitedly as they show their form to lapis, and then defuse. Lapi frowns. "Well...I guess that was interesting- Then she smiles. "Hey Steven, why don't you and I try fusing?" She suggests-

…...

-"Oh boy." Said Greg; remembering when Pearl did something similar-

…...

Connie blanched. "What? But we- "Sure! Sounds great!" Exclaims Steven excitedly. He excitedly begins to dance with Lapis. Connie looks a little hurt...But she nervously chuckles it off. "Okay...sure, just don't be discouraged if you fail...Me and Steven are pretty compatible so I doubt-

 **ZAP!**

Connie's eyes widened in shock. Before her stands a giant blue angel! LOOK AT US! THIS IS SO AWESOME! Shouted Lapeven as they flew through the air. Connie just gaped...

…...A couple hours of non-stop fun later...

Finally they de-fuse. "Woo Hoo! That was the best thing ever!" Shouts Steven excitedly. "What!? Even better than being Steveonie!?" Exclaims the already very distraught and tearful Connie. Steven is thrown by how hurt Connie sounds and looks. "What?...No, of course it's not better than Steveonie...It's just different is all-

…...

The gems and Greg winched. "He did not just say that." Said Rose with a groan. "Que the slap." States Garnet right before Connie calls Steven a jerk, slaps him and runs off crying. Leaving a stunned and confused Steven.

Greg sighed. "Right, I'll go do damage control with Connie." He said as he trudged off. "And I'll go explain to Steven 'what not to say to women.'" Stated Rose as she walked over to him. Pearl shook her head. "I guess I'll talk to Lapis...I know better then anyone what she's going through." She says while giving a wishful glance toward Rose and Greg before walking toward the smug looking Lapis...

…...

The next couple of weeks were pretty hectic-

Pearl had a brush with debauchery-

…...

" _Pearl! What are you doing?!" Pearl swirls around from repairing the communication tower, to a disappointed looking Rose. "Wha...I...I was just- I mean I was-_

 _Rose shook her head. "Pearl your better than this." She says simply. Pearl breaks down into tears. "I know...I'm so sorry!" She hugs Rose. Rose sighs...But comforts her regardless..._

…...

Had a lovely talk with Connie's Mom-

…...

" _Hello Mrs. Maheswaran! I'm Steven's mom! Glad to finally meet you" "Could we talk when were not about to die!" Shouts a frantic Priyanka as Steven and Connie fight off the fusion experiments..._

… _..._

And Steven even made a new friend!

…...

" _Do you mind moving? I need to use that." Says Steven as he points to the toilet. "For what?" Asks a confused Peridot._

…...

Rose frowned as she looked down at the barn where everyone was building the drill. _The Cluster...Did my world have it...or is it another point where our world's differ?_ Thought Rose to herself as she adds it to the pile of yet another thing she had questions about this "multi-verse" thing...Like what was the deal with that lion? Did her other self create it after her decision to have Steven?...or was it just another point of divergence?

Rose shook her head. She'd think more on it later. She turned around to walk down to the barn-

But froze in her tracks when she saw a familiar face- "The time has come Mrs. Universe." Stated the G-man simply.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
